Sex, drugs, rocknroll
by damagedmuse
Summary: Totally AU, Fred is an exchange student in London and Giles is one and twentyish and in the height of his Ripper days. I wanted to write something that would show their shared drug using past. Fred as a stoner and Giles as a demon worshipping punk.


Fred stumbled out of the pub. Richard tried to steady her but she pulled away refusing to let him touch her.

"Winifred you- you're pissed." Dick was not all that steady on his feet either and Fred was sick of his flirtations.

"I'm fine." Rubbing her eyes the Texan stumbled away from the bar searching her purse for the familiar flimsy box of smokes.

"I'll hire you a cab."

"No I will walk my dorms are close and… I want to walk." The college boy shrugged and shook his head. "Bloody American." He hissed, stalking off down the alley. Winifred shrugged it off and pulled out her box of smokes… empty.

"Can I ponce a fag off you?"

"What?"

"American?"

"Yeah- you want to what, a what off me?"

"Cigarette." The Brit in the white t-shirt said pointing to the box.

"Empty." To emphasize the point Fred shook the box.

"Bugger- come on I know were we can buy something better." With that he grabbed her wrist and started to drag the Fred.

"Wait, where are we going and who are you?" The brunette stumbled and the Brit caught her.

"People call me Ripper." He said with a flirtatious grin.

"Umm good for them but where are we going?" He did not respond but kept pulling her along till they made it to a simple brick building.

"Got any money?" Ripper asked his breath reeking of alcohol and tobacco.

"Uhh, you going to mug me? My dad tried to warn me but…"

"Yeah? Relax I am just a little short."

"Ok I got a few pounds I think…" With that Rupert leaned in and kissed the girl on the mouth thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth.

"You're from Texas aren't you?" He asked when the kiss broke.

"How could you tell?" He just smiled and headed into the building. "Wait for me." Fred blustered chasing after the Brit.

The room was dark and reeked of stale pot and pizza. Ripper was sitting on the couch next to a stoned looking blond. Her hand was down his pants and Fred suddenly felt jealous but at the same time wanted to flee.

"Hey! Texas Totty, come in."

"Why?"

"Come on I want to show you how British students live." Ripper said through gritted teeth. "Blast… Sandy stop." He pushed her away and stood up.

"How many pounds do ya got?"

"Ten."

"Hand 'em over."

"No that is… no."

"Come on Tex I'll make it worth your while."

"Fine… take it… take." Winifred grabbed the note and crumbled it into a ball and made a lame attempt to hit the Brit in the head. He grinned, amused by the outburst, before picking the bill off the floor and finishing the transaction.

"Fantasic." Ripper grinned taking the bag and shoving it in his pants. "Come on Tex we're going to have fun." His apartment was in the same building. A messy studio with pizza boxes, dirty cloths, and books scattered about. Ripper maneuvered Fred to the bed that lay on floor without a frame.

They were kissing roughly- grinding tightly into the girl, already hard.

"Stop you'll ruin the stash." She gasped pushing the needy Brit away.

"Spoken like a true addict." Ripper gasped taking the Fred's hand and resting it on his crotch. "If you want any you need to get it out."

"Hey I paid and… oh fine." She closed her eyes and reached into the tight jeans letting her finger brush against Rip's hardened cock before removing the bag.

"God I love American birds." He sighed reaching over and retrieving his one hitter pipe. "Such fit scuts."

"What are American girls?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing- so what are you doing here?"

"Taking a semester off from science to see the world. My mom thought I needed to be 'well rounded' and to spend less time in the lab. I wanted to go to Illinois and study at Fermilab but here I am." Fred replied exhaling a plume of smoke.

"Right? Well aren't you a smart bird." He whispered into her ear taking the hitter away.

"Huh I guess, so what about you? Are you in school?"

"Me? Nah…taking a year off for some independent study." He replied working his hand up her shirt and working on her bras.

"Oh what do you study? I wanted to take some time to study dark matter and black holes."

"I like to study holes."

"Really?" With that Fred felt his hand push into her pants, fingers working their wait into her panties. "Oh holes." He grinned rubbing her clit and making the girl squirm. "Come on stop it… what do you study?"

"Dark, evil things" He whispered removing his hand form her pants. "Things a good girl like you should not be exposed to." Fred sighed and took the hitter from the clearly insane Brit.

"Any more?" Fred asked as the hitter was cashed.

"Huh… right… later." His hands were busy unzipping her pants and yanking them off.

"What… now?" Fred was lost in a haze. Ripper was a few feet away now playing with a stereo. Soon music filled the dim apartment- the low steady rhythm causing her skin to hum.

"Come on you exchange girls… wanton creatures" Rip groaned unzipping his own pants and taking them off and stretching out beside her and yanking off her shirt.

"Oh shut up." Winifred grumbled before kissing the Brit on the mouth. He was on top of her his erection straining against her panties.

"Be gentle." Winifred blurted out as Ripper lived up to his name and ripped off her thong.

"Bloody hell." He grunted straining against resistance as he tried to enter her. "Virgin?"

"Was one." Fred squeaked digging her nails into Ripper's back as he entered her.

"Fuck…" He hissed straining into her for a while before pulling out pushing back in feeling the resistance give way. "Can't believe I'm shagging a virgin." He bit out becoming tensing and coming into her.

Winifred pushed the Brit off of her when he was done and she was sore and annoyed.

"Yeah should have said something earlier." She replied whipping back tears.

"Bugger." He grumbled. "Come on smoke a fag with me." He was rubbing her shoulders and nibbling her ear.

"Fine." She muttered not really wanting to leave.

"Promise." He whispered kissing her neck and stroking her hair. "Next time will be more fun."


End file.
